The normal operation of electrical devices may be altered or terminated due to stray electrical energy, which may be caused by, for example, electromagnetic interference (EMI). In an effort to reduce the susceptibility of electronic devices to such stray electrical energy, most electronics are disposed within a conductive enclosure. Such an enclosure acts essentially as a Faraday cage that channels stray electrical energy away from an internal cavity of the enclosure. Accordingly, electronics disposed within the enclosure may be isolated from stray electrical energy. This same concept protects electronic devices that are disposed within any conductive enclosure. For instance, when an aircraft is struck by lightning, the outer conductive skin of the aircraft channels energy around the interior of the aircraft. This prevents electronic devices within the aircraft, for example, those utilized to control the aircraft as well as electrical devices within the interior of the aircraft (e.g., a passenger's personal computer), from damaging electrical energy.
While it is generally preferred to prevent stray electrical energy from being introduced into a conductive enclosure that contains electronics, there are instances where the introduction of such electrical energy may be desirable. For instance, it may be desirable to introduce stray electrical energy to electronic devices for the specific purpose of disabling or otherwise altering the operation of such devices. However, in instances where electronics are disposed within a conductive enclosure, it may be necessary to breach a conductive electrical barrier in order to provide such electrical energy to the electronic disposed therein.